


Liquid Friends

by Nocturnalmind7



Series: Civilization Reborn [9]
Category: Original Work, TV Commercials
Genre: Animated GIFs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnalmind7/pseuds/Nocturnalmind7





	Liquid Friends

Two liquid metal beings enjoying the sun on a sandy beach on the outskirts of the Messiah’s Silver metropolis


End file.
